This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In order to meet consumer and industrial demand for natural resources, companies often invest significant amounts of time and money in finding and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once a desired subterranean resource such as oil or natural gas is discovered, drilling and production systems are often used to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource. Further, such systems generally include a wellhead assembly mounted on a well through which the resource is accessed or extracted. These wellhead assemblies can include a wide variety of components, such as various spools, casings, valves, pumps, fluid conduits, and the like, that facilitate drilling or extraction operations.
As will be appreciated, wells are often lined with casings that generally serve to stabilize the wells and to isolate fluids within the wellbores from certain formations penetrated by the wells (e.g., to prevent contamination of freshwater reservoirs). In many instances, such casings are coupled to wellheads via hangers installed in bores of the wellheads. Running tools can be inserted into the bores to install or otherwise interact with such hangers or other components in the wellheads.